Study the mechanism of action of the virion-associated DNA polymerase enzyme. Define the factors which regulate the incidence of carcinoma of the breast and spontaneous production of MMTV in mice. Test samples of DNA and RNA from normal and carcinomatous human breast tissues for nucleotide sequences homologous to the genome of MMTV.